


It Runs In the Family

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human Fundy, M/M, i spent way too much time thinking about it, this kind of explains my idea of hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy inherits a family curse and isn't having the best reaction.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	It Runs In the Family

Dream slept next to his fiancé peacefully, his waist being held by him protectively. Fundy had been making Dream sleep in his house lately after seeing how tired his body constantly was. He may not have been human, but he still needed rest like one. Dream didn’t mind, it actually felt really nice.

He knew this morning wasn’t going to be as great though when Fundy started freaking out. Fundy sat up suddenly, stirring Dream’s body awake. He was about to just ignore the fox, but he was starting to get worried for him. Dream sighed and looked up, only for Fundy to try and shake him awake anyway. 

“Dream we have a problem,” Fundy said as he panicked. Dream tried focusing on what was going on, he’d been out of it for hours. Then he noticed what was wrong with his fiancé.

Fundy had a human face. Normally hybrids have the face of the animal they are above a human mouth. That was the only thing they developed when growing up, everything else stays as an animal. Fundy was supposed to have a cute fox face with an adorable snout. Now he has a cute human face with gorgeous eyes. 

His fox ears and tail were also gone, and his legs were like a normal human’s. Fundy was freaking out while Dream was trying to take in his fiancé’s new form. There was no indication as to how it happened. Dream didn’t hear anything throughout the night. 

Eventually the shock of it went down. It was probably some old curse, maybe a family one. Instead he focused on his fiancé. He was still panicking, which made Dream feel bad. Dream reached out and held Fundy’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Fundy tensed, but then eventually went back to wrapping his arms around his waist. Dream went to mess with Fundy’s hair, smiling when he laughed. 

“You still look amazing,” Dream complimented. Fundy laughed, calming down slightly. 

“You always know how to make me feel better,” Fundy said. He kissed the mask softly, making it turn slightly red. Dream purred slightly, Fundy upset that he couldn’t do the same anymore. 

“You should probably get used to your new legs,” Dream said. Fundy nodded, letting his fiancé take him out of bed. Fundy tried standing up, his legs shook slightly. 

“I don’t like these legs,” Fundy laughed. Dream started helping him get out of the house. If anyone was gonna know about this, it would be Philza. 

Dream slowly helped Fundy walk down the stairs. He soon got the hang of it, but there was the occasional trip. Luckily Dream was prepared to catch him whenever he did. The two got outside and looked back at New L’Manburg. Fundy put his hands over his face, he was definitely embarrassed about being a human. 

“Hey, don’t worry. You’re fine,” Dream said, taking Fundy’s hands in his. Fundy went red as he lightly squeezed Dream’s hands. Dream smiled as he mimicked him. 

“Looks like Fundy got Wilbur’s curse,” Philza said as he looked at the two. They looked at him confused.

“Wilbur was cursed?” Dream asked. He seemed pretty normal, the idea of him being cursed seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“No one ever believes that he and Techno are twins because one is a hybrid and one isn’t. But Wilbur was a piglin hybrid,” Philza explained.

“He was a hybrid?” Fundy asked. Wilbur never showed any signs of being a pig hybrid, even when he recorded the things he remembered, there wasn’t any mention of it. Dream seemed confused by that, too.

“He was cursed one day and became a human. No one knows how it happened, Techno came home and he was a human. He doesn’t seem to remember it. He was pretty young when it happened,” Philza said. Fundy looked at where Ghostbur was, he was off doing his own thing, “It looks like you got that curse, too.” 

“Does it go away?” Dream asked. Fundy started playing with Dream’s hands as he thought about this new situation. He doubted there was a way to fix this if Wilbur was still human.

“We don’t know. There’s probably a way to revert it. You’re lucky you have a God on your side, Fundy,” Philza said. Dream laughed slightly. He stopped when he felt Fundy sink his nails into his hands. He looked down at his fiancé. Without the fox face, it was easy to see his expressions now. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dream said. He turned back to Fundy, giving his hands another light squeeze. He saw his expression shift slightly at it, “Let’s go back, I think you need a break.”

“Yeah,” Fundy sighed. Philza left them alone, going back to where Tubbo was. Dream pulled his fiancé back to the house, away from where everyone could see. 

Fundy immediately went to hug Dream when he was out of sight of everyone. Dream took his head in his hands as he looked at him. Fundy tried looking away from his fiancé, his face showing embarrassment with a hint of sadness. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck as he rested his head on Fundy’s.

“I know you’re upset about this, and I just want you to know that you’re still amazing no matter what,” Dream said. Fundy smiled as he turned red again, “You’ll always be my sly fox fiancé. I’ll make sure you get your original form back, but until then, you're just like you were to me at least.”

“Thank you, Dream,” Fundy mumbled. He kissed the mask again, smiling as it turned red. 

Fundy rested his arms around Dream’s waist, resting his head comfortably in Dream’s neck. Dream played with his hair slightly, making Fundy sigh happily. He wished he could show his happiness the way he used to, but at least Dream could understand him. He heard a soft purring again. Dream could show that nonhuman happiness for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not see canon, it does not exist


End file.
